


Warmth

by Hadiyah



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Married!Momira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadiyah/pseuds/Hadiyah
Summary: Prompt: Amira Mahmood wrapping a blanket around Mohammed Razzouk when sitting on the couch and watching a show (or something similar)





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I made a tiny fic for Momira. I do apologize for how short it is but I honestly didn't know what to add!

The room has gotten cold for quite awhile now, but Amira being her stubborn self refused to do anything about it. This was a TV Special she's been waiting WEEKS for and there were no commercials airing for Amira to use to switch into more warmer clothing.  
  
With her eyes trained on the TV, Amira kept blowing some air onto her hands, hoping to at least receive some kind of warmth. She wasn't aware that Mohammed had gotten home from work.   
  
Shortly after Amira's attention returned to the TV, she felt an unexpected weight wrap around from behind. It felt pleasant so Amira didn't really respond. _It was a blanket._  
  
Mohammed sat beside Amira on the couch. Once he was sitting, Amira adjusted the blanket so it was wrapped around both their shoulders.  
  
Their eyes didn't meet and neither said a word. But both knew they were both smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine!


End file.
